


Oni Tensei

by momiji_neyuki, RedRomRomance, Trixgrl



Series: MCR Hentai Fan Fic [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Facials, First Time, Gunplay, Hand Jobs, Illusions, Kinbaku (Japanese Rope Bondage), M/M, Magical Tattoos, Rimming, Skinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixgrl/pseuds/Trixgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True art can come in violent forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsGeeWay92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsGeeWay92/gifts).



> This fic is being created at the request of _***MrsGeeWay92***_. She requested a Frerard where there is a setting of a high school and Frank is hurt sexually by an OMC and is rescued by Gerard. Since I am always researching different hentai's I had this one where a tattoo artist is able to create life like tattoos of demons and he forces them onto unsuspecting people called [OniTensei](http://hentai.animeholics.org/watch/oni-tensei/1/). Of course I thought of Frank right away and that got the creative juices flowing. Thanks to the lovely _***MrsGeeWay92***_ , I have an opportunity to see this come to life a little earlier than I had planned. ^-^
> 
> I hope I can live up to her expectations of a good Frerard. I will add tags and ships as I write like with my other fics, but the ones that are already here are the main points. Thanks and enjoy! ^-^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the artist and his reluctant canvas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For MrsGeeWay92.  
> This fic is being created at the request of ***MrsGeeWay92***. She requested a Frerard where there is a setting of a high school and Frank is hurt sexually by an OMC and is rescued by Gerard. Since I am always researching different hentai's I had this one where a tattoo artist is able to create life like tattoos of demons and he forces them onto unsuspecting people. Of course I thought of Frank right away and that got the creative juices flowing. Thanks to the lovely ***MrsGeeWay92***, I have an opportunity to see this come to life a little earlier than I had planned. ^-^
> 
> I hope I can live up to her expectations of a good Frerard. I will add tags and ships as I write like with my other fics, but the ones that are already here are the main points. Thanks and enjoy! ^-^

_***Interior Dojo***_

The boy had stopped crying. He checked to see if he had passed out. He was correct. The artist took another drink from the sake bottle before he poured it on the boy’s back. The boy woke with a start and a scream caught in the back of his throat. The artist wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He burped loudly and put the bottle down. He picked up the needle again, and chose another color. He carefully shook out the excess ink and, after wiping the chosen area with a cloth, he brought the needle in contact with the skin. As the boy cried out he carefully added color to that section. He was not worried about the boy moving because he had him secured between the wooden blocks. It was a genius design of his own really. Like a human vise. The boy was bound on his knees with his arms resting at his side. The rope was intricately woven so that his back was completely exposed. The boy was naked, but that did not matter to the artist. He had no interest sexually in him, just in the use of his skin as a canvas for one of his greatest creations. After the boy was bound with rope, he was placed between four pieces of wood stacked two high. Another stronger rope was wound on both ends of the wood so that they could be brought together and tightened. This ensured that if the rope directly on the boy were to come undone, he still could not move. This was key for the artist. One wrong stitch in the skin and the art would be ruined. He finished the section and wiped away the blood. He picked up the bottle and took another drink before me poured more onto the boys back, cleansing the area once again. It was part of the ritual he had developed over the years. The artist admired his work. He ran a hand over his creation, which started at the top of the boy's back and ran the entire length on the left side down past his lower back to the top of his ass. He took a moment to look at the boy himself. There was nothing special about him compared to the others. He had long hair in the front that hung in his face. Right now the strands were soaked with his tears and spit. The sides were short and bathed in red. The rest of him was flawless. A picture of innocence. It was what caught his attention in the first place. The artist came back from his thoughts and picked up the needle once more. He chose another color and after wiping off the area, began to create.

_***Gerard***_

It was a blood bath. There was almost nothing left of the bodies. They would be lucky if they could collect enough teeth for identification purposes. As far as they could tell though, the gore of the bodies was confined to the women. The measurement of the pelvises during autopsy would be the final confirmation. The men were a different story. They were huddled together on the far wall with their eyes glazed over as they stared into a hell that only they could see. They had not uttered a word until one of the male officers walked too close to them. He did not even acknowledge them, but something about him made them cry out in absolute terror at the sight of him. There was no question that they were violated. Trails of blood littered their inner thighs. They would have to endure rape kits and more probing at the hospital. Gerard shook his head and wondered sometimes if his job was worth the frustration of seeing this kind of thing everyday and into the night, plaguing his dreams.

”Detective Way, we found something!”

”Something?”

”Well more like someone.”

Gerard made his way over to the officer who was crouched down by a pile of tarps. As Gerard approached, the officer slowly peeled back the tarp to reveal a boy sleeping. He was curled up in a fetal position clutching a piece of bloody fabric. The boy was naked, but that was not what caught Gerard’s attention. It was the incredibly detailed tattoo on the boy's back. It took up the entire left side of the body and started at the top of the shoulder. The color was vibrant and could have been considered a masterpiece. A work of art, but the content struck fear in the detective. The picture was that of a demon with a piercing gaze that bore right into you. One of it's claws was depicted to be imbedded into the boys flesh. It leered at the viewer as if to challenge them to try and take the boy from him.

”Have you tried to wake him?”

”No, I called you over first. I was afraid he was another victim of rape and thought it better to not disturb him.”

”All right officer, good job. Please see that the other victims get their escorts to the waiting ambulances.”

”Yes Sir.”

Gerard watched the officer get up and make his way to the other side of the room. He noticed that the officer stopped to talk to the officer who had frightened the men. He watched them exchange pleasantries and even laugh. It was good to see the youth able to still make light during a dark moment. He watched as the younger officer rolled up his sleeve to reveal a tattoo on his bicep. The older officer admired it and high fived him. Then both made their way to the victims. Gerard turned his attention back to the sleeping boy.


	2. The Incubus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard remembers, but Frank does not...or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me please for taking so long to post this one. My oldest son just moved in with me and my life has been hectic getting ready for his 18th birthday. Plus I am teaching him to drive! Yes, I am that crazy! @~@
> 
> Anyway, I apologize for any mistakes here. I kind of jumped the gun on my beta's, please forgive me guys, to get this out becasue Gerard, my laptop, keeps crashing on me and losing the chapter. I wanted this to be longer, but I am afraid of losing it again. *sob*
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy and hopefully my lovely beta's will not kill me and will be willing to fix any mistakes here after the post. *Begs on knees pathetically*
> 
> On a lighter note, I will write a short one shot for the person who can figure out where I got the academy name from. ^-^
> 
> I have a winner! _***Pixiewayro***_ Congrats on figuring it out! ^-^

_***St. Miator: Boys Academy***_

”Come on, Frankie, were gonna be late!”

”I’m coming, shit!”

Pete and Frank ran down the pathway from the dorms. As they raced they hurried to slip on their uniform jackets while maintaining a hold on their books. The church bells continued to chime as they picked up speed rounding a corner. Pete stayed to the curb, but Frank cut wide and crashed into another boy walking up the path. Both boys tumbled to the ground, but Frank got his footing quickly and hollered back an apology as he took off after Pete again. They both skidded to a halt as the last bell tolled and they bolted into the Academy door as they started to close.

”Holy shit, Pete! That was a close one!”

”Almost too close, Mr. Iero and Mr. Wentz.”

Both boys looked up to see their teacher Professor Lambert looking down at them. They hung their heads and muttered apologies. Prof. Lambert walked away tossing a comment over his shoulder at Frank.

”Oh, and Mr. Iero, I do not want to hear that kind of language with in God’s hearing again do I make myself clear?”

”Yes, Professor Lambert.”

”Good, now off to class with the both of you.”

Pete laughed as Frank muttered something about being an uptight douchebag as they made their way to their first class. They walked in and greeted their History professor and after a few high fives to their friends, settled into their seats. The lesson was boring as always and soon Frank saw Pete writing in their conversation notebook. It was really an ingenious idea that they came up with in year three when they met. They both kept a notebook where they would talk to each other by writing their questions and answers to each other in them. This way they could never be accused of passing notes. They also made sure never to use it during test time so they could not be accused of cheating. Frank pulled his out and placed it on the side so Pete could read his answers. Pete finished the first question and placed the book to the side of his desk near Frank.

**”So, where were you this weekend?”**

**”Had to go to the hospital again.”**

**”Shit that is happening more often now, huh? Are the headaches getting any better?”**

**”Nope, and we still don’t know what the cause is.”**

**”Dude, that sucks. More tests then, right?”**

**”Yup”**

They talked till the lesson was over and then walked together to their next class. On the way they saw the kid that Frank had bowled over. 

”Hey man, I’m real sorry about that. I hope you didn’t get hurt.”

”Nah, it’s okay. I figured you were late for class. I had free time anyway.”

”Cool. This is Pete and I’m Frank.”

”Mikey. You guys 12th year?”

”Yup, you?”

”10th, transferred from another academy. My brother got transferred so I had to go, too.”

”Nice. What year is he in?”

Mikey laughed at this.

”Oh no man, he graduated years ago. He’s a detective.”

_***Three Weeks Ago***_

_***Gerard***_

Gerard was still trying to make sense of it all. Not only what happened in the ambulance when he tried to help the boy, but later in the hospital. The male nurse that was attacked and raped while waiting with the boy. He remembers entering the room and seeing the boy hiding behind the bed. He was shocked though when he came around and saw that the boy was jerking off. Although he called out to him, the boy acted like no one else was in the room. Gerard was mesmerized as he stood riveted and watched the boy pull on his cock in just the right way to make him gasp and moan. He reached down and played with his balls at the same time and before Gerard realized it the boy was cumming with a groan. 

”Hey, hey, kid, stop, what are you…”

Gerard grabbed the boy’s wrist and pulled him up. The boy hissed at him and pulled away.

”Don’t fucking touch me! Leave me the fuck alone!”

”Hey kid, calm down. I’m just trying to help!”

”I don’t want your help you fucking perv…”

Gerard did not mean to do it, but he got pissed and slapped the kid across the face. He went down face first on the bed. This caused the blanket that was draped over the boy’s back to fall off and the strange tattoo on his back to be exposed again. The realistic demon seem to look up at Gerard and he swore that it moved. He did not have a chance to see anything else because the boy charged at him and knocked him over along with the bed. He then wrapped his hands around Gerard’s throat and started to choke him. He roared out in a rage and for a moment Gerard saw the demon where the boy was. The rage was heard by the others and they came and pulled the boy off. He struggled in their grasp.

"Get off me you fuckers!"

Gerard sat up gasping and reaching up, felt the indents of the boy’s fingers on his throat. They were pushed deep into the flesh and stung like fresh incisions. Gerard looked up and saw the officers manhandling the boy out the door.

”Easy with him, guys.”

”But Detective, he just tried to…”

”Yes, and he was also involved in a traumatic experience. He may have been hallucinating and thought I was his attacker. I was too bold in my movement. We are still treating him like a victim no matter what.”

”But, Detective…”

”You heard Detective Way!”

Gerard’s partner Ray Toro walked in the door at that moment.

”Yes, Detective Toro.”

Ray reached out and pulled Gerard up. He examined his neck and whistled.

”Damn, Gee, that kid has some strength huh? Think he was given something?”

”Maybe. He is certainly acting strange for a victim.”

”Mmm. So we got some information on him. His name is Frank Iero. His family said he had been missing for the past three months. He goes to the St. Miator Academy for Boys. Straight A student, good peer relations. The kind of student and son everyone dreams of.”

”What about the tattoo?”

”Well that is the biggest mystery. No one knows where it came from. He did not have it before he disappeared, that was for sure.”

”Whoever subjected him to that is a bigger monster than the one on his back.”

”Right. Well were going to sedate him and get him checked out. I know his family is anxious to get him back.”

”Okay. Thanks, Ray.”

”No problem, Gee, and you should get that checked out too. Looks like it’s starting to swell.”

”Yeah, I will.”

_***Present Day***_

”Gee!”

Gerard was nearly knocked over as his younger brother greeted him. He laughed and ruffled his hair. Mikey looked up and his smile turned into a frown as he reached up and touched the bandage around Gerard’s neck.

”Man, Gee, it’s been three weeks now. You still need to wear it huh?”

”Yeah, Mikey. It has healed, but now it is just an ugly bruise.”

Mikey reached up and gingerly removed the bandage to look at the damage. Gerard’s neck was still marred by the finger placements of the boy. They were no longer angry welts pressed into his skin, but sick purple and yellow lines.

”Man, what the hell happened to you?”

Gerard looked up and saw two boys walking towards them. The taller of the two was the one that spoke. His eyes were wide with wonder as he looked at the mark. The shorter one made Gerard step back a bit. It was Frank Iero. There was no recognition in the boy’s eyes though. He just stood there thoughtfully looking up at Gerard. Mikey replaced the bandage and turned to the boys.

”Hey guys, this is my big brother Gerard. Gerard this is Pete and Frank.”

”Nice to meet you, Sir.”

Pete stuck his hand out and Gerard shook it.

”Mikey has told us a lot about you.”

Frank extended his hand and Gerard took it and felt a zap of electricity run through it. He pulled away quickly.

”Sorry, Sir, did not mean to shock you. Must have picked up some static somewhere.”

”I-I-It’s no problem, just took me by surprise that’s all.”

Gerard stood as the boys talked and joked around. He watched Frank for anything, but nothing suspicious was in his actions or movements. It was as if he was a normal boy, not the one that had tried to brutally attack Gerard three weeks ago in the hospital.

”Gee! Gee!”

Gerard just realized that Mikey was trying to get his attention. They were all looking at him and Frank was staring at him. Gerard blushed and shook it off.

”Sorry, Mikes, just day dreaming. In the middle of a hard case you know.”

”Oh yeah, the one that got you that.”

Mikey pointed to his neck.

”Yeah, well are you ready to go, Mikey?”

”Oh sure, oh hey, can Frank come over? He doesn’t have to be back at the dorms until after dinner time.”

”Um.. sure, I don’t see why not.”

”Cool! See you later, Pete!”

”Bye guys!”

Gerard let the boys move ahead of him. The talked and joked as they walked. Gerard kept his eyes to the ground glancing up at Frank once in a while. At one point both boys got hot and took off their jackets. They slung them over their backs and when Gerard looked up he could see it from behind the crisp white shirt. The sun on his back made the demon on Frank’s back visible and once again Gerard felt like he was being watched by it.

”Right, Gee?”

Gerard had missed conversation directed at him by Mikey again. Mikey looked back at Gerard and he just nodded yes. At the same time Frank looked back and for a second Gerard saw something change in his face and a smirk crossed it. Just as quickly it was gone and Frank was facing forward again laughing at something Mikey had said.

”What the fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Sorry to the comma freaks that I edited so late. I have a job and I'm not used to being all grown-up. I dunno how the beautiful Trix or Queen of Tease do it. 
> 
> Love,  
> RedRomRomance


	3. Lightning Strikes Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is more than Gerard could even have known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get to this one again. I have been concentrating on finishing **Darling** and fielding a million comments on the latest chapter of **Bondage Mansion**. I actually reached 666 this morning for comments which was pretty sweet! ^0^
> 
> Anyway, so I warned this was a dark fic and here is one of the darkest parts. Trigger warning for rape here, but I hope I make it up to your guys by introducing, briefly, Priest!Gabe! ^-^

_***Gerard***_

Gerard sat at the table drinking his beer and watching Frank and his brother play video games. They were shouting and yelling at each other as well as the game. Frank looked so normal next to Mikey. He laughed and stuffed his face with chips, drank soda and had a belching contest with Mikey. Of course Mikey won. 

”No fair, Mikey, you have more practice because you have access to junk food!”

”Just because the school does not let you pig out does not mean you have any less of an excuse, Frankie.”

Frank punched Mikey in the arm which caused him to lose his balance.

”That’s it, Iero, it’s on now!”

Mikey leaped off the couch and landed on Frank. Frank hit the floor and Mikey started his relentless tickling and Gerard laughed at Frank’s pleas to stop. He remembered when he used to do that to Mikey and even though Mikey was younger than Frank, he had the drop on him in height. Frank rolled on the ground and onto his side giggling. Mikey now straddled his hip and dug into his exposed side. Gerard watched as Frank’s shirt rose up in the back and then he lost his breath when the demon was revealed. He could not help, but lose focus on the boys and just concentrate on the swirl of colors attached to the skin. How could someone do that to such a sweet boy? He was grateful that Frank was not afraid of being touched, at least. That would have been a tragedy. To not hear the beautiful sound emanating from the boy's throat in delight…what a minute, beautiful? Gerard shook the thought out of his head. This was a child before him, okay not quite, but certainly not legal. He should be thinking about him like he does his brother. Gerard sighed and took another swig of his beer. He made a face realizing it had become warm. He got up and poured the rest in the sink and grabbed a fresh one.

”Hey, Gee, can I have a sip?”

”Mikey…”

”Come on, just one?”

Gerard stood there as Mikey pouted and put on his puppy eyes. Gerard sighed, he knew that Mikey knew he won. He held the bottle out to Mikey and Mikey took it and took a long pull from it.

”Whoa, Mikes, easy!”

Mikey pulled off the bottle and instead of handing it back to his brother he handed it to Frank. Frank grinned and took a similar pull on the bottle. By the time they handed the bottle back to Gerard it was ¾ gone! Gerard sighed and drained the bottle. He placed it in the sink with the other one and turned back to the boys who were whispering and giggling.

”Mikey, that was not cool.”

”What, Gee? You taught me that we are supposed to share. It would not have been fair if Frankie did not get any, too.”

”Yeah, but you guys drank most of the damn bottle!”

”So arrest us then.”

Mikey and Gerard looked over at Frank when he said this. Frank was smiling and held out his hands for cuffs. Mikey and Gerard busted out laughing and Frank joined them. Any thoughts that Gerard had about Frank went out of his head as it filled with their innocent laughter.

*

*

*

_***Frank***_

Frank was walking back from the cafeteria when the cloud cover happened quickly. Fat drops started to fall and accumulate at a rapid pace until the rain seemed like sheets covering him. Frank ran and tried to look for cover. Through the haze of the rain he saw the chapel. His back shivered at the sight of the building and he knew it was not from the cold. He headed towards the building as the thunder cracked above him. He stepped up on the portico and looked back out at the downpour. He wondered if he could just wait it out here instead of in the building, but the wind had other ideas as it changed direction and pushed the rain into the safety of the overhung shelter. Frank jumped when a bolt of lightning flashed too close for comfort. He placed his hand on the handle of the door and heard a growl in his head. He pushed it aside and opening in the door walked in.

_***Interior: Vestibule***_

Father Saporta was working on Sunday’s sermon when the lights went out. Using the lightning strikes that illuminated the room briefly, he lit a candle and placed it on the desk. He picked up his pen and started to write again. It was pleasant writing by candle light and he felt a kin to the abbots that came before him who did not have the luxury of electricity. He felt his writing flow more easily now and smiled at the words on the paper. He was completing a thought when a scream echoed through the room from the hallway and caused the paper he was writing on to rip in half from the force of his pen tip. Father Saporta jumped up and ran out into the hallway to try and pinpoint where the noise was coming from. He looked over the balcony and saw a boy huddled in the corner illuminated by the lightning through the stained glass window. He sighed, the youth was probably worried by the black out and surprised when the lights went out. He walked down the stairs and crossed to where the boy was. Something in the air felt off as soon as he stepped off the staircase, but he chalked it up to the ozone in the air from the lightning. As he got closer he saw that the child was soaked and shivering. He saw a set of vestments lying over the chair near the alter and grabbed them to wrap the boy up in. He knew who ever owned them would understand.

”Stop, don’t come any closer, please.”

”It’s okay, my child, it’s just a black out. The lights will come back on soon, I promise. Meanwhile you need to be covered to stop your shivering from the cold rain.”

“No, I don’t need you help! I don’t need anyone!”

”You’re just frightened, I understand. I used to be afraid of thunder storms when I was younger until I learned that it was God who…”

_**”There is no God!”** _

Father Saporta stopped and looked at the youth. The voice that came out of him did not sound like that of a child, but a monster. He looked at the boy, but only saw the frightened expression as he met his eyes. Father Saporta brushed it off and reached out with the vestment to cover the youth's back. When he touched it he got a shock and this time when he looked up at the youth he saw something else in his eyes. The youth shrugged off the clothing and lunged at the him. He knocked Father Saporta to the ground and straddled his thighs.

_**”I warned you, Father, to stay away.”** _

Father Saporta lost his breath as the youth covered his mouth and thrust his tongue into it. He kissed him with ferocity and when Father Saporta opened his eyes he did not see the boy, but a demon. As the youth kissed him he felt his hands reach down and open up the Father’s vestments. He pulled up the shirt and ran a palm over his nipples. Father Saporta moaned and the youth let a smirk grow through the kiss. His other hand trailed down to his pants and quickly undid the buckle. Father Saporta gasped as the boy’s hand worked its way into his open and pants and beyond the waistband of his briefs.

”Ah, please stop.”

_**”Why, Father, you are clearly enjoying it.”** _

”No, I just can’t control my body.”

_**”Oh? So who is in control of it then, Gabriel?”** _

Father Saporta was surprised that his given name was used. He did not have much time to contemplate it though because the youth was now moving down his body and his mouth was replacing his hand. Before Father Saporta became a man of the cloth he had been with several women and he knew what the youth was doing was that of an experienced adult. He looked down and a scream hitched in his throat as he saw not the head of the boy, but the demon from before. It had red and blue hair and wicked sharp black horns upon its head. His tongue was long and pointed and wrapped itself around his cock while the tip inserted itself into his slit. Father Saporta threw his head back when he felt an intrusion of the demons fingers into his opening. The talons scratched at his insides and brushed against his prostate. Father Saporta began to shake as the fingers were thrust crudely in and out of him always hitting their mark. The demon’s mouth tightened around his shaft and he knew he was going to cum soon. He closed his eyes and resigned himself to the fate, but not before seeing the arm of the boy reaching down to please himself. It was interesting that it was the boy’s arm he saw, but the head of the demon moving up and down between his legs. Father Saporta did not have any more time to think as his legs shook and he came down the demon's throat. He lay there panting trying to catch his breath. He looked up and saw the boy again sitting between his legs finishing himself off and cumming all over his hand with a groan. He sighed as he lifted his hand to his mouth and sucked two cum covered fingers in. Father Saporta was about to say something, but a crash above them stopped him. He grabbed the youth and rolled them to safety as a stranger landed among the broken stained glass in a crouch. He stood up and Father Saporta saw that he was brandishing a knife. He placed himself between the youth and the intruder. 

”What do want?”

”I have come for the demon.”

Father Saporta looked back at the youth who was back to a normal boy again. He spun around and grabbed the boy's shoulders as the lunatic lunged for him with the knife held high.

”Run!”

The youth looked at Father Saporta and his eyes went wide as blood trickled out of his mouth from the dagger plunged into his back instead of into the boy’s chest. The boy was frozen for a moment and then took off out of the chapel and into the storm.

_***Frank***_

Frank ran through the rain. His sneakers hitting the pavement and skidding as he rounded the corner of a building. His heart was thumping in his chest, like it was keeping time with his footsteps. Unfortunately, it seemed that the manic that was after him and his demon was faster and gaining on him. At that pace it would not be long until he was overrun. His chest was hurting now and the burn was worse than before. He heard the man moving faster and he thought this was it, until a car came to a sudden halt in front of him. A door opened and he saw the detective from that night.

”Get in! Come on!”

Frank hesitated, but the demon growled in his head and he felt his feet propelled forward into the vehicle. He jumped in and slammed the car door just as the runner caught up with them. He punched the door and they sped off.

”Are you alright? Who is that guy?!”

Frank didn’t get a chance to answer because a hand came crashing through the passenger window. It grabbed at Frank’s wrist and tried to pull him to the door. The detective quickly turned the wheel so that the car jerked in the opposite direction and the guy flew off the car and into the stone wall next to them. The detective stopped the car and got out. He pulled his gun and started to yell at the man. Frank could not hear what the exchange was because the beast inside of him was groaning with need. He knew what the demon wanted. He tried to fight it by jerking off and letting the demon take pleasure in him, but being this close, it would not work. He knew this and he was powerless to stop what was going to happen next.

_***Gerard***_

”Stop!”

Gerard drew his gun and pointed it at the man brandishing the knife. The man leered at him.

”You should just give me the boy.”

”Like hell I will!”

”I’ll get him anyway, like I did all the others.”

Gerard had a quick flashback of the case that Ray and himself were currently working on. Several men had been found flayed. Large portions of their skin removed with a sharp instrument. Could this be the culprit? Unfortunately the distraction of his mind was enough to give the skinner time to escape. He ran to the bridge and jumped. Gerard shot at him, but missed and he plunged into the river, leaving a ripple in his wake. Gerard continued to look until there was no sign of disturbance in the water. He sighed and brought his gun down to his side. He walked back to the car and saw that the passenger side door was open. Gerard ran around and saw the boy hunched into himself. He reached out to rouse him, but he was pushed back by an unseen force. He fell down on the ground and looked at the car. There was strange green glow emanating from the boy. A mist formed around his body and he seemed to grow in size. He turned his face to Gerard and Gerard held back a scream as the demon's eyes looked back at him. The boy rose from the car and moved towards him. Gerard lifted the gun and pointed it at him.

”Frank, what are you doing?!”

_**”You should have listened to me Gerard. You should have stayed away. I could have controlled him then, but now, now there is no controlling him!”** _

Gerard wanted to fire at the beast, but he knew that Frank was there too and that he was the innocent in all of this. He still held his gun out, but as The Demon/Frank closed in on him he felt it wavering. Finally the beast reached out and grabbed Gerard by the throat and slammed him against the chain link fence behind them. He lifted him high up and brought their faces together. The Demon/Frank licked the side of his face and bit down on his neck. Gerard screamed out, but was hushed by the demon’s tongue inserting itself in his mouth. It was long and pointed and explored every area before it wrapped itself around Gerard’s tongue and squeezed like a vice. The other clawed hand came up and ripped Gerard’s shirt down the middle causing buttons to fly everywhere. The claw grazed over his nipples and pinched them in between it's sharp talons. A small trickle of blood trailed from his chest and the tongue left his mouth, giving him breath again, to lap up the trail. The beast dropped Gerard to the ground and he grabbed his neck as he gasped for the air his lungs needed. He looked up and saw Frank standing in front of him with the demon looming over him like a shadow.

_**”It’s too late now, Gerard. The beast wants you and there is no saying no.”** _

Gerard tries to get to his feet in hopes of escape, but only gets as far as his knees. The beast shreds his slacks leaving the belted waist intact. This causes Gerard to end up on his knees with his ass in the air. He feels hands grip his hips and pull him to them. The next piece of clothing lost is his briefs as they are ripped away in the same manner. Gerard felt the wad of the cloth thrusted into his mouth. It tasted of sweat and fear. Now that he was exposed the beast went right for it. Gerard felt the rough tongue drag across his ass biting into his cheeks, leaving marks and blood trails again. He felt the intrusion of the pointed tongue invading his body. He squirmed as it thrusted and rotated inside of him, hitting his prostate with sharp jabs. Gerard cried out within the gag and started to drool, filling the fabric with internal liquid. As he felt the beast growing more agitated, he could swear that he felt Frank’s hand card through his hair in a soothing manner. Gerard remembered not being able to shoot at the beast because of the youth and now he was glad he made the decision, even at the cost of his pride. The beast had finally finished with his ministration and pulled his tongue out. Gerard collapsed from being released, but he knew it was not over. When The Demon/Frank said there was no saying no, he knew exactly what he meant. Now that he was slicked up, he was not surprised to feel the beast nudging his cock near his entrance. What did scared Gerard was the size of it. He could not see it, but he could feel it. The head alone had to be the size of his fist. Sure enough the beast pushed inside of him and Gerard let out a strangled cry as he felt like he was being split open. He felt liquid running down his thighs and knew that it was blood. The beast wasted no time. Once he was in all the way he began to thrust with a blinding speed and roughness. Gerard had never been this full ever. He thought he could feel the tip in his chest. The head was so big, it could not help to hit his prostate every time. Tears were streaming down his face as the beast grunted behind him. Gerard’s cock ached to be touched, but he was using his hands to hold himself up at the uncomfortable height the beast had him at as well as the awkward angle. This is why he was surprised when he felt a soft hand wrap around it. Once again he knew it was Frank trying to make something a little better of the situation. It was stupid on so many levels, but Gerard was grateful for this little bit of affection mixed in with this brutal rape. Yes, Gerard had come to terms that it was what was happening to him. He was being raped and could do nothing to stop it other than to kill an innocent victim. He could not do that. At least the beast was slowing down and his movements becoming erratic. Gerard knew that meant he was close. Frank’s hand sped up on his cock and Gerard could not help, but to push into it, trying to derive any pleasure from it possible. The hand moved over the crown swirling the pre-cum around. It flicked lightly at the slit and Gerard let out a moan. It moved down the vein putting slight pressure in a twisting motion. Gerard bucked into the hand and the beast seemed to agree with this. It lifted Gerard up into the air so that his legs were wrapped backwards around the beast and his chest was thrusted outward. His arms were pulled behind him as well and the thrusting increased now more than before. The hand changed angles too and started to use a pushing pulling method with the twisting motion. Gerard was lost in the terror of the rape and the eroticism of the hand job at the same time.

_**”This is your fault, you know. If you had listened you would not be here.”** _

Gerard strained to hear Frank’s voice through the beasts growling.

_**”This is your fault.”** _

Frank’s hand sped up its movement.

_**”This is your fault.”** _

Gerard groaned and his chest started heaving.

_**”THIS is your fault.”** _

The beast growled louder slamming in harder and harder.

_**”THIS IS your fault.”** _

Frank squeezed his cock tighter.

_**”THIS IS YOUR fault.”** _

Gerard’s hips stuttered.

_**”THIS IS YOUR FAULT!”** _

All three of them let out a sound as the beast came in Gerard along with Frank and Gerard had the most intense orgasm all over Frank’s hand. He was dropped and landed on the ground.

”That’s why I told you…”

”to leave me alone.”


	4. Ink and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank tries to run away from his problems, but Gerard won't let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this fic is getting darker by the chapter. Not many more to go though. Although I have sprinkled around a few names here, only the main characters will be listed in the tags.
> 
> Not much more to say honestly accept this is only going to get worse before it get s better for our lovely couple folks. :(
> 
> Read on if you dare.

_***Gerard***_

”There were a few lacerations, but I treated them. Take the antibiotic I prescribed and you should be alright.”

Gerard watched as the doctor threw his rubber gloves away in the trash. They landed on top of the other paraphernalia dotted with drops of blood that were used on and inside Gerard. He shuddered at the thought. Gerard got dressed again while the doctor wrote out the script for him.

”Did you get a semen sample?”

”I did, I will have it sent to the crime lab for you.”

”Thank you Doctor Armstrong.”

”Did you know the man who did this?”

Gerard just nodded his head and left the office. He headed down to the squad room where Ray was waiting for him.

”Everything alright Way?”

”Yeah, I think so. Do you know where Frank went?”

”As far as we know he went back to the dorms.”

Gerard left the office with Ray following him. They drove to the academy, and Gerard made his way to the dorms that Frank was staying in. He knocked on the door and was greeted by his roommate, who had tears in his eyes. Ray knelt down to talk to the boy while Gerard went in the room. He looked over to Frank’s side of the room and saw all the things that a teenage boy would have. Posters, CD’s, even a stash of porn. It was then that he saw the note on the dresser next to the magazines. It was tear stained. Gerard picked it up.

_”Sorry Pete, I should have never come back. I am just putting us all in danger. It is better that I leave. Love Frankie”_

”Toro, he’s gone.”

_***Frank***_

Frank sat alone on a bench in the park. He knew he did the right thing running away from the academy, again. No one was safe around him anymore. His life would no longer be his, it now belonged to the demon. A sound caught his attention.

”Come on baby, no one is going to see us here.”

”I don’t know Brendon, I think we're too exposed here.”

”We're in the bushes where no one can see us, now stop worrying and come here.”

Ryan’s next concern was muffled by Brendon pressing their lips together. From all angles they were hidden, but not from where Frank was sitting. He knew that they would not see him though from their position in the bushes. He listened to Ryan moan and Brendon moved from his lips to his neck. He could hear him sucking on the delicate skin, and he figured that Ryan would have a decent bruise after tonight.

”Jesus Ryan, why do you have to wear such tight fucking pants? I can’t get my hand in there!”

”I thought you liked these pants?”

”Yeah I do, crumbled up on my bedroom floor.”

Ryan was about to protest, but Brendon pushed him down and Frank heard the sound of rustling cloth as they were removed.

”Much better. God Ryan, you are so beautiful.”

”Brendon…”

The next sound Frank heard was the sound of Brendon going down on Ryan. The sloppy sounds coming from his mouth were moist and wet. Ryan had given up being quiet and was moaning with abandon into the night. Frank started to shiver and feel that prickle on his back. The demon was getting restless. It was getting turned on by the men in the bushes and Frank knew that it would mean trouble.

”Please no, stay inside, don’t come out.”

Frank got up quickly and moved away from the spectacle of Ryan and Brendon and headed into the public restroom. He quickly ran into a stall where he leaned against the door, still willing the demon to stay on his back.

”Please no, I will please you. I will give myself to you, just stay inside.”

Frank opened up his pants and pushed his hand in, circling his cock. He jerked off for the demon trying to appease it. He swirled the pre-cum on his fingers and used it to lubricate his finger. He slid to the floor and pushed the finger into his ass. He groaned at the intrusion and searched out his prostate. He pressed upon it and muffled a cry by biting his lips as he fisted himself faster. He banged his head back against the door and tilted it upwards. His eyes cracked open and met with the smirk of a man looking down on him. Frank gasped and let go of his cock.

”Oh no honey, don’t stop now, the show was just getting good".

The man pushed the door open and Frank cursed himself that he did not lock it in his haste. He pushed Frank against the wall and brandished a knife.

”Now let’s see where you left off.”

He held the knife to Frank’s throat and grabbed his cock in the other hand. He started to quickly manipulate it, making Frank hitch his breath. Frank whimpered and tried to push the guy away. The man pressed the knife into his throat, and Frank felt a trickle of blood mix with his tears.

”Now you’re gonna turn around and let me get a piece of that sweet ass of yours.”

”No, please don’t.”

”Bitch I said turn around!”

The man flipped Frank around and smashed his face into the wall. Frank gritted his teeth as the man ripped his shirt off.

”What the fuck is that!?”

Frank could feel the guy staring at his tattoo of the demon.

”Get out! Leave before something happens!”

The man pulled his hair and traced a finger down Frank’s spine.

"Man, I get to fuck a virgin and have an awesome view at the same time. Bend over bitch!”

Frank felt his pants and underwear being pulled down and he tried to struggle. The knife appeared in his sight again.

”Try that trick again and I will cut your cock off! I don’t need it to get off, so it would not be missed!”

Frank stopped struggling as he felt the man spread his cheeks and nudge against his opening with the head of his cock.

”Sorry doll, no lube, but you can take it right?”

Frank began to cry out as the cock started to push and penetrate him. Just before the guy made any headway the demon rose from the tattoo in a cloud of green smoke. Frank was still pushed against the wall, and he listened to the man scream as the demon flay him. He felt the blood splash on his face and back. In a matter of minutes it was all over. Frank gathered up his clothes and took off into the night.

_***Gerard***_

"Detective, we have to get him to the hospital! He has lost a lot of blood!”

”Just give me a name! Who did this to you?”

”Demon b-b-boy.”

Gerard watched as the man fainted and the paramedics pushed past him to load him into the ambulance. Gerard walked back over to Ray. He shook his head and sighed.

”He said it was some kind of demon.”

”What?! Fucking nut jobs!”

Gerard knew that he was telling truth though. They had found a knife and from the scene it seemed like the guy was there up to no good anyway. It was poetic justice that he had gotten his cock sliced off with his own weapon. Gerard looked out the bathroom window seeing the moon shine brightly. He wondered where Frank was at that moment and if he was safe.

_***Frank***_

Frank floated naked in the school pool. He had climbed the fence and jumped in to wash the blood and the memory off. He was floating along with his thoughts when he saw a man standing on the edge of the pool. He was holding his clothes in one hand, and a knife in the other.

”Get out of the water and let’s go. No noise or I will kill you where you are.”

Frank obeyed and climbed out of the pool. The man reached out for him and slammed a cloth over his nose and mouth. Frank went limp in his arms.

*

*

*

Frank woke up with his hands suspended above his head. His legs were tethered to the floor spread eagle. The man from the pool was standing in front of him looking at him.

”Take a fucking picture, it will last longer.”

”Oh I intend to, namely the picture of the demon on your back.”

The man moved behind Frank and suddenly he was bathed in a blinding light. The man had a spotlight on his back, shining right on his tattoo.

”Ah, a Horoni masterpiece. Beautiful like all his creations. Yours will make an interesting addition to my collection, however I cannot collect it until you show me the demon.”

”What?”

The man came around in front of Frank again and grabbed his face and squeezed it. Frank let out a yelp.

”Don’t play stupid with me you little shit! Now make the demon come out!”

”No, I will never show you my demon!”

The guy backhanded Frank and then grabbed his cock.

”If you won’t make your demon come out, then I will”

The man sank to his knees and swallowed Frank to the base. Frank groaned out as he pulled off and sucked the head into his mouth. He nibbled and licked at it and Frank began to shake in his bonds. The man bobbed up and down a few more times and then took over with his hand, the shaft now slippery with his spit and pre-cum leaking out of the slit. He stood up in front of Frank and crushed their mouths together. Their tongues fighting for dominance and the guy thought he had the upper hand when Frank bit down hard on the tip. The guy let him go and grabbed his mouth. Blood dripped from his lips. He looked at Frank with hate and malice.

”I will never let you make me feel good with your touch.”

”We’ll see about that.”

The man punched Frank in the face and once again Frank was knocked into darkness.

_***Gerard***_

”How are you feeling?”

”I am better, but what about you?”

Gerard looked down at his friend Gabe, who was still in a wheel chair from the attack at the church. He had known Gabe for years and was still surprised he chose to become a man of the cloth. Gerard had confided in Gabe about the rape by the demon. Gabe listened with no judgment and then told him about the demon’s eyes that he saw on the boy. 

”You feel responsible for him don’t you?”

”He just reminds me of me and what I went through.”

”That was a different circumstance though.”

Gerard closes his eyes and he can still see the sparely furnished room that he spent months in. He felt his wrist for the phantom shackle around it.

”Yes, but I know what he is going through. It changes you. If that had never happened to me, I would have never become a detective.”

*

*

*

”Yeah, watta ya want?”

”I need to ask you some questions sir.”

Gerard lifts his badge and shows it to the guy. The guy slams the door in his face and Gerard can hear him running through the house. He heads to the backyard where he knows he will come out and where his partner is waiting for him. Sure enough, he gets back there and Ray is sitting on the suspect and putting cuffs on him.

”Alright, alright, you got me, I'll tell you where my drug stash is.”

”Drug stash?”

”No sir, we could care less about the drugs. We want to talk to you about your involvement with the man known as the skinner.”

_***Frank***_

Frank groans when he wakes up. His hands are still suspended above his head, but his legs are now free. He looks around and gasps.

”Beautiful aren’t they?”

The man is standing in front of him in his boxers and a button down shirt caressing one of the many canvases. Each canvas has a piece of tanned flesh on it with a tattoo emblazoned upon the hide.

”You’re the one. The Skinner.”

”Yup doll I am, and soon I am going to add your masterpiece to this collection.”

”If you like tattoos so much, why don’t you get one of your own!?”

”Oh, but I have one already.”

Frank watched him take off his shirt and reveal a brightly colored angel on his back.

”It’s not finished.”

”No it’s not and it never will be. Horoni tried, but my body rejected it. Since I could not be one of his masterpieces I decided to learn his technique instead. He refused to teach me so I hunted down each one of his creations so that I could study them and learn from them."

”You‘re a madman!”

”Maybe, but I am a madman with an extensive collection.”

_***Gerard***_

”So drug stash aside, yeah yeah, we know you were holding it for a friend, what can you tell me about your friend.”

”He’s bat shit crazy!”

”We gathered that.”

Gerard let Sargent McCracken finish his questioning before he pushed the picture of Frank in front of the suspect.

”Do you know this boy? He is being stalked by your friend.”

”I keep telling you he isn’t my friend, I just happen to know the guy. Wait he’s chasing him? So he has a tattoo? Hmmm, young for one. Speaking of tattoos what about you? Would you like a nice fairy on your back? I bet you would look good with it detective.”

Sargent McCracken pushed the man back away from Gerard. Gerard pocketed the picture and looked at the guy.

”What do you know about living tattoos?”

”Way? What are you talking about?”

”Tattoos that are so perfect that they come to life?”

”Way, that is only a legend and it was paintings not tattoos.”

”So the boy sports one of those huh?” The man seems to muse to himself

”One of what?”

”A Horoni original masterpiece.”

*

*

*

Ray smashes down the door on the hideout of the skinner. Gerard runs in with his gun raised. They clear the first three rooms. Then they walk down a long hall and into what should be a dining room. Instead it is a macabre gallery with pieces of skin bound to canvas on display. Gerard sees Frank hanging in the middle of the room, and runs right to him. Ray follows behind and then cries out. Gerard turns his gun back to see a knife in Ray’s stomach.

”Ray!”

The Skinner comes from behind one of the canvases naked.

”Drop the gun and do what I tell you and your partner may still live.”

”You bastard!”

The Skinner pulls the knife out and places it against Ray’s throat and presses so that a light trickle of blood shows. Gerard realizes he lost and drops the gun. The Skinner pushes Ray down and he hits the floor with a groan. The Skinner picks up the gun and points it at Gerard.

”Strip now detective, everything.”

Gerard obeys and removes his clothing completely. The Skinner then throws a collar with a long strap on the ground in front of Gerard.

”Put this on now.”

Gerard hesitates and hears the gun cock. He picks up the collar and fastens it on. He kneels in front of the man and begs.

”Please, do what you want with me, but let the boy go.”

”Oh, I can’t do that, he has something I want and as you can see I am very passionate about my hobby.”

The Skinner points to all the canvases and Gerard has to look away. The Skinner grabs the long strap on the collar and chokes Gerard forcing him higher on his knees. He brandishes his cock in his face.

”Now suck it bitch!”

Gerard pulls away, but the guy pulls on the strap and Gerard feels his air being cut off. He complies and leans forward. The Skinner shoves his whole cock into his mouth, gagging him. He keeps it there with the strap while Gerard struggles for air. At this point Frank wakes up.

”What the fuck are you doing here!?”

”Oh, he came to save you. Isn’t he doing a great job?”

The Skinner laughed darkly. He pulled Gerard off of him and threw him down.

”Lift your hips higher bitch!”

Gerard did so and made eye contact with Frank. Frank looked away disgusted, and Gerard felt tears well up in his eyes.

”Watch him boy or I will shoot him in the head!”

Gerard feels the muzzle pressed against his head and sees Frank turn back to them. Now there is something else in his eyes. Gerard was not able to process anything as the Skinner pushed roughly into him with no preparation. Gerard cried out and tried to push off of him. He felt the strap pulled again till he was high on his knees. The man then pulled Gerard till he was on his lap, his cock deep in his ass. Tears were streaming down his face now as the pain only increased as the Skinner roughly slammed into him. Frank was still looking at them, but he was trying to close his eyes. The Skinner moved the gun from the back of his head to the front of Gerard’s face.

”Don’t you dare fucking look away! Look at him! Your precious detective. He can’t even save himself. He is a slut just like all the others. Look, he is moving his hips on his own now, fucking himself on my cock. He can deep throat like a pro too, what to see?”

Gerard saw the gun moved from his cheek to his lips. He whimpered in protest and tightened his lips. It was useless though because the strap was pulled and his mouth opened when he gasped for air. His mouth was filled with the tang of metal. It was painful the way he grazed over his teeth. The Skinner pushed it to the back of his throat and Gerard had to force his muscles to relax to take it in. The Skinner began to fuck his mouth with the gun, all the while Frank was watching.

”This is why I told you to stay away from me. This is why I left again. You should have not come after me. This is all your fault.”

”Wow, he gives his life for you and this is how you repay him huh? You are the hardhearted bitch, not me boy.”

The Skinner twists the gun so that he has his finger on the trigger. Gerard has his eyes squeezed shut as he tries not to think of the cock in his ass and the gun in his mouth. He doesn’t want to die, not like this.

”So good bitch. You like your gun don’t you? Like sucking on it while I fuck you raw? You know the most beautiful moment is when a person dies. It is the ultimate gift that a human can give to another human. It is a moment of pure passion and honesty. Won’t you give that gift to me?”

The Skinner laughed and Frank’s eyes went wide and met Gerard’s as the gun was cocked.

”No!”

”Show me the moment.”

”No, please no!”

”Show me the moment when you die!”

”NO!”

The Skinner pulled the trigger and Gerard lost control and his bladder emptied. Nothing happened. The Skinner laughed as he thrust in harder and came deep inside him. Gerard slumped forward and fainted as the gun fell from his lips to the floor.

_***Frank***_

Frank stared in terror as the trigger was pulled and nothing happened. The bastard had removed the bullets earlier. He saw an arch of piss come out of Gerard’s cock and Gerard fainted. The Skinner kept fucking him till he came. He pushed Gerard off of him and left him in his own filth. That was all Frank could take. He felt the demon prickling on his back. The green smoke emanated from his body and before the Skinner could blink the demon was there.

”This is it, the moment I was waiting for! Horoni masterpiece alive and in front of me! Now I will take possession of it!”

The Skinner grabbed the knife and lunged at the demon. Frank heard him cry out and felt the blood spray on him. He watched the now one armed man jump out the window and run off. The arm with the knife lay twitching on the ground. Frank’s bonds were released and he crawled over to Gerard. He was covered in blood splatter as well. Frank collapsed near Gerard in exhaustion. In the distance he could hear sirens.

_***Gerard***_

Ray was going to be okay. By some miracle the lunatic missed any vital organs and the wound looked worse than it was. He was going to need quite a bit of time to heal, but he would make a full recovery. Gerard sat on the steps with a blanket over his shoulders. His clothing was too drenched in blood to wear. Frank was standing next to him, fully dressed. The police were coming out of the house with the canvases to hold as evidence.

”You need to leave me alone. I can’t stay with you. People get hurt when I am around. That’s why I need to go away.”

Frank turned to leave and Gerard reached out and grabbed his wrist. Frank looked down at his wrist and then at Gerard.

”Look, I don’t know how it happened or how it is even possible, but I am pregnant.”

Gerard watched as Frank’s eyes went wide. Frank sank down on the step next to him. Gerard let go of his wrist and pulled the blanket tighter around him. Frank scooted closer and put his arm around him. Gerard shivered and pressed into it.

”You have to realize that it is yours or rather yours and the demons.”

”But how is that possible?”

”I don’t know, but I have all the classic symptoms of morning sickness and as fucked up as it sounds, you’re the only one I have slept with in a long time.”

”Sorry.”

”I will go with you to find the man you seek. It is not just your problem anymore.”

Frank and Gerard sat in silence with Frank holding Gerard as they watched the ambulance with Ray in it drive off.

_***Grell***_

Grell watched as the Sargent waited for the train. He giggled to himself how easy this was. The platform was between the two trains so he could remain hidden. As the two trains arrived he slipped up to him.

”Hey Sargent McCracken? You’re looking for Horoni aren’t you?”

”Yes, why do you know him? Who are you?”

Grell giggled again and carefully pulled out a thin needle from his inner jacket. As the next trains came through he leaned into the Sargent and whispered into his ear.

”Leave Horoni alone.”

Before the Sargent could blink Grell jabbed the needle coated in poison into his jugular vein and then disappeared back into his hiding place before the trains left again. Sargent McCracken slumped down, dead on the platform. The needle allowing a small trickle of blood to leave the tiny wound. Grell smiled and licked his lips. He skipped up the stairs of the station and out into the beautiful day.


	5. Truth and Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank learns more about Gerard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the first thing I want to say is that I am not catholic. I do not condone nor deny the right that a woman has to keep a baby or otherwise. I wanted to say this becasue there is a powerful scene in here where it will seem like the character is preaching and that is not the case. Again, I just went with the hentai for the most part in the scene. There is no disclaimer in the hentai becasue I really don't think they gave a shit, but I do so here is mine.
> 
> So I warned you guys in the last chapter and in most of my comments back, that Gerard is not going to get a break in this fic. Well this chapter should be the most evident of this. I can tell you that the fic only gets darker after this, so if this chapter is too much for you, I suggest that you not continue the story. :(
> 
> Also I made a mistake last chapter. The reader who requested this asked for an OMC to hurt Frank and I wrote it as the lead from H.I.M. Sorry to disappoint anyone here, but I went back and changed the name to the OMC. This story was a commission so I have to follow the guidelines set for me. If you want to go back and read the last paragraph of the previous chapter first it may not be a bad idea.
> 
> In this chapter we see Gerard through Frank's eyes. Gerard sacrifices himself a lot physically and also emotionally for Frank. He bares his soul for the 17 year old and it bothers Frank that he can do this without asking for anything back.

_***Gerard***_

”Oh fuck please Bert, please wake up!”

Gerard watched as Sargent McCracken’s fiancé wept and screamed over his bed. The Sargent was found in the train platform with a needle protruding from his neck. It had paralyzed him from the neck down, but the emotional stress caused him to slip into a coma. He shivered at the though as Gerard peered at the picture taken of the needle. The size was measured against a ruler as well as the circumference of the point. It was concluded that this type of needle could be used for only one thing…tattoo carving.

_***Grell***_

”You are no longer worthy of the privilege of being a student of Horoni's.”

Grell stepped closer to the trembling body on the ground. He pulled out a needle from his cache and slipped it across his tongue obscenely. The man on the ground whimpered as Grell knelt down brandishing the needle. A scream rang out in the alleyway as blood sprayed across his face. The man with the angel tattoo twitched as Grell stood back up. He smiled as he licked the blood off of his hand.

_***Frank***_

”Oh God no please not again!”

Frank was lying on the bed as the demon came to life from his back. He screamed out as it circled its huge fist around his cock and began to stroke it roughly. The sensation was over powering because the beast had not let Frank rest from the last time it jerked him off. He was so sensitive to the point of pain now. That did not stop the evil creature though. He replaced his clawed hand with his rough long tongue and Frank cried out the demon’s tongue wrapped itself around Frank’s shaft and pulled on it hard. It was this scene that Gerard walked into.

”Gerard! Please, oh fuck, please help me!”

Gerard ran into the room and tried to get the demons attention.

”Please! Please stop! Don’t hurt him please!”

The demon ignored Gerard’s pathetic attempts and kept ministrating Frank. Frank’s mind was starting to go blank. So many sensations that he had coming on all at once as the demon kept jacking him off with his prehensile appendage. Suddenly Frank felt a sensation that he did not want to.

”Oh fuck me no, please God no, stop please no!”

Before Gerard’s eyes instead of cumming he ended up pissing. The demon did not care and kept going until he was shaking so much he was bordering on convulsions. Finally he let out a piercing scream as he came once again. The demon dropped him to the bed and Frank was shivering and panting. He felt gross covered in all kinds of body fluids. The demon was not done with him though. Frank knew it was only a matter of time before the demon forced its way into him and took his virginity. As he felt the demon grab him again as he faintly heard Gerard speaking.

”Please, please don’t touch him. If you need to be sated take me instead, just don’t hurt Frank anymore.”

Frank opened his heavy eyelids and saw Gerard disrobing. He felt the demon let go of him and cross over to Gerard. As Gerard removed the last of his clothing the beast pushed him down on his knees. Frank watched as the demon entered Gerard roughly. Gerard bit back his screams as the demon ground into him and fucked him till his face was pushed into the floor. After the demon came he pulled Gerard into his lap and continued to fuck him. Frank knew that the creature was never sated after cumming just once. He pulled Gerard legs wide as he fucked into him. Gerard was breathing heavily trying to keep up with the thrusts and Frank could see that he was beyond tired, but the demon would just not stop. After cumming a second time he pulled out of Gerard and then shoved its massive cock into his mouth. Gerard gagged as the mushroom shaped head grated across his teeth and forced itself to the back of his throat. Frank could see how badly his lips were stretched and the skin was cracking. Despite being used like this, Frank could see that Gerard was rock hard. He saw Gerard moving his hand down to his own cock and jerking it in time to the rhythm of the demon’s movements. Without warning the beast seized up and growled. Frank saw the cum over flowing out of Gerard’s mouth and dripping onto his own cock. Gerard used the cum to further lubricate his own cock and he sped up his movements. At that point Frank could think of nothing as his mind and heart were filled with the sounds and sight of Gerard crying out in ecstasy as he fell backwards and his cum sprayed out in an arc following his release. Gerard lay on the floor catching his breath as the demon turned to green mist and returned to Frank’s body. Once his skin stopped tingling, Frank climbed off the bed and scooped Gerard into his arms. He helped Gerard to his feet and guided him over to the bed. He helped him lay down and covered him with the sheet. He walked around to the other side and climbed in next to him.

”I’m sorry.”

Frank just looked at Gerard as he apologized.

”I’m supposed to be protecting you, and I am failing.”

Frank looked at Gerard and his eyes filled with tears. Gerard turned onto his side and reached out and took Frank’s hand.

”I want to let you know though Frank, I don’t mind being with you.”

Frank blushed and pushed off the bed. He turned his back to Gerard.

”I-I-I’m not gay Gerard. I can’t control what the demon does, I just go along with it in order to survive.”

Frank heard the rustling behind him and felt the bed lighten from Gerard’s weight.

”It’s okay Frank, just forget what I said. I was just kidding anyway.”

Frank tensed up when Gerard said this. He tried to process it when he heard Gerard fall to the floor and throw up. Frank leaped out of bed and ran to him. Gerard was holding his stomach and covering his mouth. Frank knelt down beside him, ignoring the sick on the floor.

”Gerard are you alright? Is this the morning sickness?’

”It’s nothing, really, don’t worry about it. I’m fine.”

”Gerard you need to get rid of it!”

Gerard laughed quietly and Frank just looked at him.

”That is not a very nice thing to say about your baby Frank.”

”It isn’t mine! It’s the fucking demons!”

”And the demon is part of you.”

Gerard got up and made his way to the dresser. He pulled out a pair of pajama pants and pulled them on. He tied the string and turned to face Frank. He had a knowing smile on his face and a glow that only pregnant women get. Once again, Frank thought he was beautiful.

”If this baby has the will to be born then I will carry it to term and welcome it into this world.”

Frank watched as Gerard rubbed his stomach with tenderness and for a moment he thought that he might have been able to make a life with Gerard in another time.

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

”So you found him in the dump carving into the back of a mannequin?”

”Yes Sir. Well, carving is a loose term. His left arm has been completely severed, but the right has had the nerves severely damaged. He can no longer feel anything in his fingers. They have been paralyzed much like Sargent McCracken was.”

Gerard looked at the Skinner through the sliding plate in the door. He was rubbing his useless fingers against the brick wall of his cell.

”Well Detective Way, at least he won’t be adding to his body count anymore.”

”This is very true.”

Gerard closed the sliding plate and turned away from it. He saw Frank standing behind him. He knew that the demon was responsible for the severed arm, but the same people that attacked the Sargent caused the numbness in the Skinner. It was a warning to stop searching for Frank’s tattoo artist, but it was a warning that Gerard was going to continue to ignore. He was about to reach for Frank so that they could go into the cell when he saw Dr. Armstrong coming down the corridor.

”Detective Way, a moment of your time please.”

”Of course Dr. Armstrong. Frank I will be right back.”

Dr. Armstrong led Gerard into an empty room. He sat down in one of chairs as Dr. Armstrong leaned on one of the conference tables.

”You have not come by lately.”

”I have been busy with this case and Frank.”

”Yes Frank. You know I was shocked that somehow the semen sample came back as part Frank’s, but also an unknown. You swear though that he did not rape you. 

”No he didn’t. If anything he made the rape bearable by being there with me.”

”I see. And the fact that you are exhibiting all the signs of a pregnant woman, what do you make of this.”

”Just a strange coincidence.”

”Gerard, you know that you can tell me anything. I am your friend as well as your colleague. Please Gee.”

”I know Billie and I would tell you if I could, but right now it is not possible. Now if you will excuse me, I have a job to do.”

Gerard left the room with a puzzled Billie looking at him as he closed the door. He went back over to Frank and offered his hand. Frank took it and they stood in front of the door as the guard opened up the cell. Gerard pulled out his gun and he led Frank into the room. The Skinner still has his back to them. The cell door closes and Gerard stands with the gun pointed at the Skinner while he holds Frank around the waist protecting him.

”You were the one who kidnapped Frank and tried to take his tattoo.”

The Skinner looked up at them. Frank turned around and pulled his shirt up so that the demon tattoo was facing the Skinner. The Skinners eyes went wide with fright.

”Then someone attacked you and took away your ability to ever skin anyone again. Who was it? Was it Horoni?”

The Skinner continued to back up till he was pressed against the wall. He continued to stare at Frank’s back and Gerard pressed him further.

”Who was it? If not Horoni, who? Give me a name.”

The Skinners eyes glazed over as if he was remembering something. Suddenly he turned to the wall and started to slam his head into it. Frank dropped his shirt and hid his face in Gerard chest. Gerard pulled him in protecting him again. The Skinner started to bleed as his skin broke and split open. The guards outside ran in and restrained him before he could do further damage.

”The fucking bitch! I don’t give a fuck if he is Horoni’s boy, he had no right to do this to me. FUCK YOU GRELL!”

The guards wrestled him to the ground and Dr. Armstrong came in with a needle. Gerard turned away as he injected the sedative into the flailing man. In moment he was out. Now it was Frank’s turn to console Gerard. God he hated needles. His luck to get a case that revolved around them.

_***Grell***_

It was an orgy of non-consent. Both men and women protested being used by his men. Grell did not give a fuck. The clumsy bitch that was going down on him was not impressive at all. He grabbed her roughly by the hair and pulled her off his cock.

”You bore me. I have no time for beginners like you. Bye bye.”

The girl screamed as she was dragged away by more of Grell’s men and taken from all sides. As she cried Grell laughed. One of his bodyguards came over an knelt beside him. He leaned in a whispered in his ear.

”Detective huh? Bring him to me. We will have some fun with him huh boys?”

The men fucking laughed in unison and it made Grell smile.

*

*

*

_***Frank***_

”His name is Grell. He is the lover of a tattoo artist named Horoni.”

”Sorry, no girls or boys here have any tattoos. Bad for business ya know.”

Frank kept his back turned as Gerard interrogated the local street people for information. These were unsavory characters and he felt like a piece of meat around them.

”Well thank you for your time. Here is my card. Call me if you get any leads.”

”Sure will Detective. Meanwhile you and your friend can come up and meet my friends if you like. You both swing right?”

”Thank you, but we will pass.”

Frank walked with Gerard down the street. He could not believe that they were both just propositioned and Gerard did not even blink.

”Doesn’t that bother you?”

”What?”

”Being question like that by a stranger.”

”Nah, I’m used to it.”

Frank stopped walking and Gerard stopped and looked back at him.

”So it’s true then. You do swing both ways.”

Gerard sighed and then said something that Frank did not expect.

”I was raped.”

Frank knew that he was not talking about what happened recently. Gerard got a far off look in his eyes as he spoke.

”It was about ten years ago. Not too long after I got out of high school. It was brutal. It was a fraternity at the college I was going to attend. Both they and their matching sorority took turns with me. They kept me captive for a week. When they found me, I had eaten nothing and had to be hospitalized. Mikey thought I would never make it.”

Frank wanted to comfort the older man, but he knew he was not done. For fear of him stopping he held back his emotions.

”I trusted no one for a long time. Then someone finally got through to me. He was my best friend in the new college I chose. He taught me the joy of being loved by someone. He brought me back my happiness.”

Frank stood there looking at Gerard. He started to shake. Gerard advanced on him, but he stepped back. Now it was him who did not want to be touched.

”I’m not like you Gerard. I can’t just get over this; I’m not allowed to be loved. I am tainted by this thing and what it has forced me to do. I don’t deserve someone to love me.”

Frank was looking down now with tears streaming from his eyes. He felt arms circle him and pull him in. He felt the warmth of Gerard’s chest and his breath ghost over his ear.

”That is so not true Frankie. Everyone deserves to be loved, especially you.”

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

After he calmed Frank down, Gerard suggested he wait in the car while he finished the interviews. He was just about done when he was suddenly surrounded by men in suits. Gerard immediately pulled out his gun. One of the men came at him with a knife and he shot them in the leg. The man crumbled clutching the ruined appendage. The others pulled out knives as well.

”You fucking bitch, you’re gonna pay for that!”

”Who the fuck are you? What do you want from me?”

”Detective Way.”

The circle of thugs parted and a man in a three piece suit walked in brandishing a gun. In his clutches he had Frank.

”My boss wants to see you. Please put your gun down and come with us quietly or I can’t vouch for the safety of the boy here.”

The man put the gun to Frank’s head.

”No please, don’t hurt him. I’ll come quietly.”

”Wise move detective, wise move.”

_***Grell***_

Grell was delighted. The detective was tied up in front of him and helpless. He smiled as he addressed him.

”Detective Way, so glad you could make it to my party.”

”Who are you?”

”Grell at your services.”

”Horoni’s boy.”

Grell smiled at the mention of his lover.

”But you’re just a child like Frank.”

Grell let a scowl cross his face for a moment. He hated being reminded about the age difference between him and his lover.

”No different than you and the boy.”

”We are not lovers.”

”Oh, what a shame. You are missing out then, there is something about youth that older man gravitate to. You could say that I keep my lover young and vibrant with my many talents. I am sure you have many talents detective. If you please me, I may let you and your boy-toy go…when I am done with you.”

Grell opened his pants and pulled out his hard cock. His men forced the detective to his knees. He stood in front of him and forced himself into his mouth. He groaned as he felt his head hit the back of the Detectives throat. He felt the muscles constrict as the man fought for air. He pulled his cock out and slapped him in the face with it.

”Hmmm it seems you could use a few lessons in proper cock sucking. Boys, see if you can teach the detective a thing or two.”

Grell watched as the Detective was pulled into the orgy. Three of his men descended on him. Two of them held him down as the other pushed his cock into his mouth. He watched the tears spring from his eyes as his face was fucked without mercy. Grell walked up to him and pressed his foot against the man’s cock. He pressed on it and laughed.

”Oh dear, I don’t think I gave you permission to get hard Detective. It seems I will have to punish you now.”

Grell laughed as he continued to push on the man’s cock causing him great pain and discomfort. Suddenly there was a scream from the hallway and the door to the room was pushed off its hinges. One of his men fell forward on it dead, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and an eternal scream on his lips. Just behind the corpse stood the boy. His back was glowing with a green light and mist was rising from it. Before Grell’s eyes sprang a demon. He grabbed at the nearest guard and crushed his head like a grape. The boy and demon moved into the room dispatching everyone in their reach. When they got to the Detective the demon growled as he grabbed the man fucking his face and tore him in half. The two holding the detective down scrambled to their feet in the hopes of escaping. It was futile. As the body count rose, his head guard begged him to leave the room and find safety. Grell was riveted to the spot. Here was his lovers work in all its glory. It was amazing, but why was it wasted on this boy? Grell was so consumed that he did not hear his head bodyguard cry out as he was dismembered. He saw the body fall before him and that snapped him out of it. Suddenly the demon was gone and the Detective was being ushered out of the room quickly by the boy. Grell swelled with anger. All around him was the ruins of his men. He filled with rage at this disrespect.

”How dare you?! How dare you!? I will not forgive you.”

Looked up at the ceiling and screamed.

”I WILL NOT FUCKING FORGIVE YOU!”


	6. A Scorned Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No words can save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ****WARNING****  
>  *****WARNING*****  
>  *****WARNING*****  
>  *****WARNING****  
>     
> This is not a pretty chapter. So many possible triggers. It will not end well either. It is graphic and violent, but a key plot point in the hentai. Please proceed with caution. :(
> 
> Grell has caught up with Frank and Gerard. Will Gerard be able to protect Frank this time or will he even be able to save himself. Either way the result will find everything changed...for good.

_***Gerard***_

”Now that we have the evidence, we need to put out a warrant for his arrest.”

Gerard was sitting with Ray and Frank in the squad room. Ray was still recovering from his wounds, but he was allowed to desk jockey for now. Frank was sitting quietly. Gerard knew that he had no idea what Frank was going through, but he knew that Frank had used his demon to save him. He was truly grateful for this. He did not want to imagine what would have happened if Frank had not arrived at that moment.

”Frank I…”

Suddenly there was a scream from the hallway and all the lights went out. Gerard looked at Ray and then at Frank who looked up at him. Ray pulled out his gun.

”Here, wait here, I will be right back.”

Gerard watched Ray leave the room after checking that the coast was clear. He had a strange feeling that he would not see Ray again.

_***Grell***_

Grell was having fun. More fun than he had in a while.

”Hey, you can’t come in here, stop or I’ll aaarrgggh!”

Grell didn’t even flinch as another officer went down. He giggled instead. The hallway was riddled with bodies and the walls were painted in blood. He continued his way down, following what he did not know, he just knew the detective was here along with that boy slut of his. As Grell rounded the corner he saw a man with his arm in a sling. The man was brandishing a gun.

”Stop right where you are! Who are you?”

”Why Detective Toro, I would think that Detective Way would have told you about me by now.”

”You’re Grell?”

”Very good Detective, now if you would be so kind as to lead me to where detective Way is, I will finish my business and be on my way.”

”You’re not going anywhere Grell.”

”Oh Detective, I guess we are going to do this the hard way then.”

Grell advanced on the Detective as he reached into his hair and pulled out a needle. He watched the detective try and shoot him, but found that he could not. Grell giggled as he closed in on his prey.

_***Frank***_

Something was very wrong. Detective Toro had not come back yet and the lights remained out. The screaming had stopped though, but it did not make Frank feel any better. Gerard was sitting close to him with his gun out trained at the door. Suddenly the door opened up and Ray was there. He did not say anything, but just stood there.

”Ray, thank God, what happened out there, did you…”

Gerard’s words fell from his lips as Ray slumped to his knees and fell over. He had several needles sticking out of his back. Behind him stood Grell with a needle in his hand. He ran it across his tongue and smiled as it drew blood. Grell stepped over Ray’s body and stood in the middle of the room. Gerard raised the gun and pointed it at him. He smirked and began to take off his shirt.

”No way, not you too.”

Gerard looked at Frank as his eyes went wide. Grell turned around and slipped his shirt off revealing an even more intricate tattoo covering his entire back. There was a serpent woman with a water urn creating a waterfall down the center. Six gentlemen were fishing in the river the waterfall created. Smoke began to billow from Grell’s back and the men leaped off his back. Within seconds they had both Gerard and Frank subdued. Frank struggled in the arms two of the men while poor Gerard was tied up with fishing line so tight that it was cutting off circulation to his body in several places. Grell ignored Gerard and sauntered over to Frank.

”Frankie, be a dear and turn around.”

Frank struggled and spat in Grell’s face. Grell wiped the spit off with the back of his hand and licked it. He grinned again at Frank and Frank found himself forced to turn around. His shirt was ripped off him and Grell ran his hands over the tattoo.

”Mmm a perfect example of Horoni’s work, too bad the subject is not so perfect. Now Frankie, come on, we are all friends here, show me your demon. After all, both of us have been touched by Horoni’s genius. We are like brothers."

Frank looked behind him and saw Gerard turning white where the circulation was cut off on his body. He struggled to breathe as the line was pulled tighter. The thought of them hurting Gerard made him angry. He concentrated and let his mind sit in anger. Smoke began to rise from his body and the demon reared from it's home on Frank’s back.

”Ah there is it, beautiful isn’t it, but flawed. We can fix that though.”

Frank screamed as a needle was stabbed into his back where the eye of the demon was. The demon roared as blood dripped from both it and Frank’s back. As quickly as the demon had arrived it was gone. Grell laughed darkly and twisted the needle further into Frank’s back making him howl with pain.

”Ah Frankie, it can’t hurt as much as you claim, after all look at the size of the demon. It probably hurt you more when it fucked you right?”

Frank froze and his body betrayed his thoughts. He turned to look at Grell who had a blank look on his face at first and then as the knowledge seeped in he smiled the most evil looking smile Frank had ever seen.

”Why my dear Frankie, can it be that you are still a virgin? I mean I know all of Horoni’s canvases start out as one, otherwise the ink does not take, but still? Well we must fix this right away. Correction, _I_ must fix this right away. I will personally induct you into the annuls of pleasure.”

Grell reached around and opened Frank’s pants and grabbed Frank’s cock. Frank tried to twist out of his grip, but Grell just pushed into the needle and it made Frank thrust forward in his hand.

”No please stop, don’t hurt him.”

Grell’s hand stilled on Frank as Frank heard Gerard cry out with a hoarse strained voice. He knew what Gerard was going to do and it made him sick.

”No Gee don’t!”

Grell dropped his cock and walked over to Gerard. Frank kept his head turned to see what was going on behind him. Grell walked up to the trapped man and spoke with a serpent’s tongue.

”Oh Detective Way? Are you offering something better than the boy?”

”Please use me, just leave Frankie alone.”

”Mmmm tempting. Alright Detective, strip!”

Frank watched as the fishing line magically disappeared and Gerard was able to breathe again. Gerard stood up and began to disrobe till he was wearing nothing. Grell walked up to him and grabbed his hair. He pushed Gerard onto his knees.

”Touch yourself.”

Gerard reached up and wrapped his hand around his cock. He started to stroke himself in front of Grell and Frank. The six men stood still and watched him as his breath hitched and he collected the pre-cum coming out of the slit to make it slicker. Grell looked back at Frank with amusement. He motioned for two of the men to lie down on the floor. They obeyed and automatically pulled out their cocks.

”Stop Detective and mount them both.”

”Both?”

”Did I stutter, or would you rather Frank take them both instead?”

”No! No, I-I-I’ll do it.”

Frank watched in horror as Gerard straddled both the men and lined both of their cocks up with his hole. He shut his eyes as he heard Gerard cry out in extreme pain as he forced both cocks into him at the same time with no lubrication. Frank felt like screaming himself as he imagined the feeling was like being split open.

”Now, Fuck them both with your hips.”

Frank could not look, would not look. But in the end he did. Gerard was driving his hips forward as he moved up and down, both cocks appearing and then disappearing inside of him.

”Beautiful isn’t he Frankie. So much pain and so much pleasure at the same time. Look, he is getting into it. Such a fucking whore. Jerk yourself off whore.”

Frank watched as Gerard reached out again and began to stoke his cock in time with his thrusting. The men below him had leers on their faces. Another man came into view and blocked Frank’s sight of Gerard as he heard Gerard being gagged by the man’s cock.

”You should see this Frankie, how much he’s taking right now. You’re going to cum aren’t you Detective? You’re going to cum while all those men cum in you at the same time. You want it, you need it, you love it don’t you?”

Frank heard a muffled reply as he watched the man blocking his view reach out and grab Gerard’s head. He saw him moving his hips faster and knew that he was fucking Gerard’s mouth. The man’s movement increased till he stuttered and shook. Suddenly Frank heard Gerard’s voice again as he cried out in pain. When the man stepped away, Frank saw the Gerard was covered in cum on his face and body. Cum was oozing out of his body and it mixed with the blood from his over stretched opening. Grell walked up to Gerard and licked up the side of his face.

”Mmmm yummy, but we are not through with you yet detective, are we boys?”

Frank looked at Gerard’s scared expression as he realized that all the men were hard again even after just cumming.

”No please! No more!”

The men dragged Gerard down to his back and held him down. Two cocks were shoved into his mouth and the third guy entered him again roughly. Frank sobbed which caught the attention of Grell. Grell came over and touched Frank’s cock again. He hated how it twitched in his hand.

”Aww Frankie, feeling left out? Don’t worry baby, Grell is going to take care of you.”

The men holding Frank pushed him down to his knees. One of them moved and grabbed a staff from the wall. He left Frank’s sight and went over to Gerard. The other stood in front of Frank and pulled out his cock and shoved it into his mouth. He gagged as it hit the back of his throat. The man grabbed his head and started to face fuck him giving him no chance to breathe. Meanwhile he felt Grell move up behind him and pull his pants and underwear off. He felt a slickness on his ass as Grell pushed a finger inside of him. Frank could not cry out because he was being gagged, but it hurt so much. Tears were streaming down his face. He wished he could close his eyes and be somewhere else safe in Gerard’s arms. Maybe even in his house playing videogames with Mikey. Anywhere, but here being violated by this deranged psycho. Frank felt another finger push inside of him and then a third. Grell started to fuck him with his fingers and as he brushed a sensitive area inside Frank he cried out as the man pulled out and shot his load all over Frank’s face.

”Mmmm Frankie you look so good from here covered in cum, fucking back on my fingers.”

”N-N-No p-p-p-please, I d-d-don’t want t-t-this.”

Frank’s voice was barely above a whisper, hoarse like Gerard’s was from being brutally fucked in the mouth. Grell cackled.

”Would you rather I let the men have you the way they have your precious Detective Way right now?”

Frank shuddered and looked over. The men had Gerard pinned down and still gagged with two cocks in his mouth. But now the man that was holding him down before had the staff he was carrying rammed up Gerard’s ass! He was violently fucking him with it and Frank could see Gerard was in excruciating pain!

”No stop please! He’s pregnant!”

Grell stopped finger fucking him and pulled them out.

”Really? And is it yours?”

Frank looked at Grell and swallowed hard. Without a word he had betrayed both himself and Gerard. Grell licked the fingers that he had shoved inside him. He got this dark look over his face and his eyes turned black. For the first time, Frank did not think they were going to make it out alive.

”Fuck him harder!”

”NO! GERARD!”

Frank had no chance to see what was happening to Gerard as Grell took that opportunity to push inside of him fully. Frank screamed, mixing his cries with Gerard’s. Grell gripped his hips and started to pound into him hard and fast.

”God Frankie, you feel so fucking good. So fucking tight. Mmmm baby, we were meant to share this experience together you and I. Two masterpieces of Horoni moving as one. Uh baby, love this, just want to keep fucking you till we cum together. You want to don’t you Frankie? Just forget that old man and cum with me instead.”

Frank tried to block out Gerard’s screams and Grell’s words, but it was too much. He was now crying nonstop and he could feel blood oozing down his legs as Grell took him again with no mercy. He also bit his lip so his mouth was bleeding and it was cracked and sore from being used. He wondered what he had done that was so bad in this life or the last one that he deserved this.

”Uh Frankie baby, I can’t last much longer. Can’t wait to fill you up and make you mine. You will be tainted, no one will want to touch you after this. You will be used dirty and worthless. You will forever have me inside you as it should be.”

Grell reached around and grabbed Frank’s cock again. He started to jerk it rough and dry and it hurt so much. Frank was reduced to incoherent sentences now and Grell fucked as hard as he could into Frank.

”Oh Frankie, that’s it baby, I feel it I feel it, now cum with meeeee!”

Frank felt his orgasm erupt from him as he felt Grell empty his cum into his burning opening. Then there was immense pain as at the same time Grell came he pulled the needle out of Frank’s back and plunged it back in. Frank screamed and then there was nothing.


	7. A Demons Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard saves Frank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  *******WARNING*****WARNING*****WARNING*****WARNING*****WARNING*****WARNING*******  
>     
> This is the final chapter of and it is almost as brutal as the last one, perhaps even more. 
> 
> Frank is gone and Gerard wants revenge.
> 
> Thank you to all of you who followed this fic. If anyone else out there needs a fic written for them please let me know. It was a pleasure writing for you _***MissGeeWay92***_ ^-^

_***Gerard***_

_The world was black and white._

_Gerard came to and the room was empty. Frank was lying on the floor not moving._

_”Frankie”_

_Gerard heard the rasp of his used voice. It hurt so much and he could taste the blood in the back of his throat. He tried to get up and cried out in pain. He put his hand down on the ground to steady himself and it felt wet. He lifted his hand and saw a grey liquid covering it. As he watched the substance on his hand the color started to seep into view. The longer he looked, the more it flowed. When the color returned to his vision, his hand was red. It was blood and it was pooled around him. Gerard looked at his hand and his eyes went wide. He touched his stomach with it and left a bloody handprint. It was his blood, but not just his. It was his baby’s blood too. Gerard screamed._

Gerard woke up with a start. He was in his own bed. The last few days still fresh in his mind. He needed stitches from the anal tearing, but not one knew about the baby. He hugged his stomach and got up. He made his way to the bathroom and bent over the sink. He splashed water on his face and winced at the pulling of the stitches. They wanted him to stay in the hospital, but he refused. At least not in his room. He stayed in Frank’s for a while, but the boy remained out. The tattoo on his back was marred now. The once beautiful color was streaked and stained with blood. Gerard carefully tried to wipe it off, but it would not be removed. A permanent reminder of what Grell did. Frank also needed stitches, but nothing could bring back what was so violently taken from him. Gerard wondered if it would not have been better for Frank to have given into the demon beforehand. Perhaps it would not have been as bad, but then again…

”Hello? Yeah, Christa, no I will be there, I just have to…yeah I know, okay love you too, bye.”

Gerard hung up with Ray’s fiancé. Another casualty of Grell’s disregard for life. It was miracle that she did not lose the baby when she heard the news. Gerard promised that he would be by her side when she found out the sex next week. It was a futile promise though since Gerard was sure he would not be here by then.

_***Gabe***_

”Water?”

Father Saporta watched the broken boy walk in the garden. He walked up to the rose bush and reached out to grab a flower. The thorns pricked his skin and he bled. Frank lifted his hand to his face to look at the flowing liquid.

”Water?”

Frank walked away with that single quest in mind.

”He’s not getting any better is he?”

Father Saporta looked up at his friend standing next to him. He sighed.

”He is too far gone, trapped within himself. Who knows what he sees in his mind right now.”

”Water?”

Frank walked up to a tree and held a glass out to it. The next thing they hear is the sound of breaking glass. Frank has dropped it and is now looking at and reaching for the shards.

”No Frank!”

By the time he and Gerard get there, Frank has picked up the pieces and is cradling them in his palms.

”Water?”

_***Bert***_

”Where do you think you’re going?”

”Home, I’ve been in here too long now.”

”You are still recovering from your injuries.”

”Dr. Armstrong, I have a police station to run and…”

”He’s gone you know.”

”What?”

”He left his badge…”

”But not his gun. Goddammit Gerard, you promised!”

Sargent McCracken sat back down on the bed. He put his jacket down and sighed. Dr. Armstrong walked over and took a seat in a nearby chair.

”It was ten years ago. He was coming home from classes when they took him. They trapped him in an abandoned warehouse and just took turns with him. By the time he was found he was malnourished and almost catatonic. It was a week they had him. He was raped by both men and women. He was virgin at the time.”

”How did he escape?”

”He killed them.”

_***Time Stamp: Ten Years Ago~ Abandoned Warehouse***_

_”Come on princess, time for your daily injection.”_

_”Fuck, how is he still tight, he still feels fucking amazing!”_

_”Open up baby, you know you want it.”_

_The guy pushed his cock in Gerard’s mouth, but Gerard remains slack jawed. The guy slaps him in the face._

_”Hey, Hey, wake the fuck up!”_

_”Aww man, I think you broke him.”_

_”Aww shit really?”_

_”Does that mean we let him go?”_

_”Fuck no, we just don’t use that part anymore.”_

_”Yeah, I’m not letting this tight ass go until it is fucking used up and my cock falls out.”_

_The guys all laugh and do not realize that Gerard is stirring beyond the guy pounding into him._

_”Hey we can use it as a cum catcher. Take shots at it.”_

_”Fuck, I like that idea. Ah ah ah, shit I’m gonna.”_

_The guy fucking him cums hard in his ass and pulls out. Gerard is already full with so much cum from the others that it is leaking out even as the next guy goes to take his place._

_"Hey , hey, let me, his mouth is useless and I need to nut before I AAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH!”_

_The guy with his cock in Gerard’s mouth screams as a spray of blood erupts from Gerard’s mouth. He falls on the floor, screaming and everyone else scatters. Gerard stands up and spits the now severed cock out of his mouth. His eyes glow red and he lashes out with the chains that were used to bind him. He beats all in his vicinity till he is covered in their blood and there are no survivors. He walks to the door naked, cum still dripping out of him, blood spattered and leaves the building. It turned out that he was still on school property because a passing security guard sees him as he falls to his knees and faints._

_***Time Stamp: Present Day***_

_***Bert***_

”I always knew Gerard was strong, but I had no idea.”

”He was of course put on trial, but no one would fault him for the killings. They said temporary insanity due to extreme duress.”

”That’s the fucking understatement of the year.”

”After that he quit college and enrolled in the academy. They let him in because no one thought he would make it. He proved them wrong again. He made Detective in five years.”

”Wow, he really is amazing!”

”Yeah, but he scared himself good that night and resolved to never kill someone beyond the line of duty again.”

”Maybe he’ll still keep that promise.”

”Maybe not.”

_***Gerard***_

”Ah ah ah, fuck faster, fuck please yes, fuck me!”

He should not be here. He should be with Frank or at home sleeping, but after seeing Frank, he had to make him pay. Gerard watched as Grell was fucked by one of his bodyguard and this henchmen sucked him off together. It made him sick that this man could gain so much pleasure after ripping Frank’s virginity away from him and killing their baby. He watched as Grell came all over the henchmen and then screamed as his bodyguard slammed into him one last time with a grunt and came too. Grell climbed off and put his robe on. He leaned in and kissed the bodyguard. It was now or never. Grell was vulnerable and Gerard was ready to strike. Suddenly he felt light headed as a hard weight came down on his head. He groaned as he was dragged out of his hiding place to where Grell was.

”Well Detective Way, we meet again. Did you miss me and my men? Is your little boy toy not good enough that you had to come crawling back to me?”

Grell walked up to Gerard and put pressure on his cock with his foot. He pressed in and Gerard winced. This made Grell smirk.

”Ready for round two Detective?”

”Sure, I’ll just wait for the _real_ men to get here first, not a boy like you.”

Grell back handed him and Gerard knew he made a foolish mistake when a gun was shoved in his mouth.

”You keep going with the smart mouth of yours Detective and I will skull fuck you before I blow your brains out…or better yet maybe I will take it out on that sweet piece of ass Frankie.”

Gerard’s eyes went wide and Grell smirked again.

”Tell me Detective where is he?”

”NO, please leave him alone, you did enough.”

”Oh, but it was fun playing with him. We shared an experience together. Did you know he was a virgin? Nice and tight too mmmm.”

”Sir, we found this in his wallet.”

It was Gerard’s picture of him and Father Saporta when he graduated from the academy. Grell looked at it and turned to Gerard. He licked the picture obscenely>

”Well boys, I think I have a need to confess. Let’s all go to church shall we?”

_***Father Saporta***_

"What are you doing? You can’t be here like this!”

”Aww, but we’ve come to confess our sins. All of us, especially this one.”

Father Saporta came down from the balcony just as one of the Brothers of the church was thrown down onto the floor. He looked and saw a young man, maybe about Frank’s age or a little older surrounded by several burly men. What really hit him though was that Gerard was on the floor next to them tied up and gagged. He raced down the stairs as he watched the man’s clothes ripped off by one of the thugs. They grabbed him and shoved his mouth on one of their cocks. The man was kicking, trying to push him off, but the thugs just laughed and the other entered him from behind and caused him to scream.

”What is the meaning of this?! This is God’s home! You cannot behave this way here!”

Father Saporta saw Gerard’s eyes grow wide when he spoke. He shook his head and spoke through his muffled mouth.

”Ah, you must be Detective Way’s friend. I came here just to meet you and ask you a question…where is the boy?”

Before Father Saporta could even blink he was grabbed by two men and held in place. He looked down at the poor man being used on the ground and his heart went out to him. The young man saw him look and smirked.

”Oh forgive me _Father_ I have been rude. Boys, have him join in the fun.”

”What, NO!”

The men that had him tried to push him to the ground. Father Saporta would not go down without a fight though. In his youth he was an amateur boxer. He socked the guy in front of him in the face and spun around and hit the other one in the stomach. Both went down, but another one snuck up behind him and hit him in the head.

”Gabe!”

Father Gabriel Saporta went down barely hearing his name shouted out by his dearest friend. They descended on him. Ripping his vestments off and shoving their cocks into his both his openings without warning. The pain was unbearable. Although he did not judge, he wondered how gay men got any pleasure from this. He was being ripped open and the sensation threatened to make him black out. All the while the laughter of the young man rung through the rafters of his former sanctuary mixed with his friend’s pleading for them to stop. He briefly let his faith slip and wondered if there was a God, how could he allow this to go on in his own house. His thoughts were interrupted as both men climaxed at the same time filling him with their foul tasting and burning liquid. They pulled off him and he coughed and threw up. He tried to crawl away and felt a shoe on his back as he was pushed flat on his stomach.

”Aww what’s a matter _Gabe_? Was this your first time? Did it hurt?”

This word was punctuated by the foot moving over his ass and pushing down where the blood was running out. Gabe winced and cried out at the pressure.

”Now tell me where the boy is and I may let you live.”

A gun was now pressed to his head, but still Gabe did not speak. He had no voice. It had been ripped away by the assault on his throat. He heard the gun being cocked back and he just waited for the sweet repose of death.

”Grell, please stop. Don’t hurt him anymore.”

”No one was talking to you slut! Perhaps I need a more effective gag for you like several cocks at once! I remembered you liked that Detective.”

”No please I’ll…”

”Water.”

”Well, look who just joined the party.”

”No Frank, run!”

”Water.”

Gabe watched as Frank walked closer to them. He had another glass in his outstretched hand. One of the thugs smacked it away and it hit one of the pews, shattering everywhere.

”Water, please give me water.”

”Oh, are you thirsty Frankie? I have all the water you need on my back and the men to help you drink.”

Gabe watched as the young man disrobed and turned around. He had this amazing art on his back of a snake woman, pouring a jug of water over her back that turns into a water fall. Six fishermen are using the water to catch fish. Mist began to rise from his back and before Gabe could blink, the fishermen were there in the church with them. They quickly grabbed Frank and tore his clothes off. Frank did not even protest once as the men descended on him. Just like with Gabe they rammed into him with no feeling. Using him for their own pleasure. The men that were not in him were rubbing themselves all over him using his friction to get off. Gabe looked at Frank, but he was in the same state. Gabe quietly thanked God that he was still catatonic.

”Hey, what’s wrong with him? Why isn’t he screaming? Fuck him harder! Make him feel it!”

They flipped Frank around to another position and held his arms behind him as the fishermen shoved his face into the runner and the other gripped his hips and moved at a brutal pace. Frank’s eyes remained glazed and a small amount of drool mixed with cum ran out of his slack jaw. After the man came they turned Frank onto his back and the other’s came all over him. They covered him in cum till there was almost no visible skin left. Still he did not stir. Grell walked over and pulled Frank up by his hair.

”You're no fun anymore you know that Frankie? I have no use for broken toys.”

Grell dropped Frank onto his knees. He pulled out the gun and pointed it at Frank closing in on his eye.

”No Grell, please stop!”

Grell pulled away from Frank and walked up to Gerard. He backhanded him in the face with the gun site. It tore a mark in his cheek.

”Shut the fuck up! I have had enough of you! Always worrying about someone else and never yourself! Your self sacrifice makes me sick! What good did it do you huh? I still fucked your little boy toy and nothing you did mattered! You are a worthless wretch who is weak and the world would be better off without you.”

Gabe watched as Grell raised the gun to Gerard and cocked it back. Gerard just sat there staring at it and Grell. Suddenly the church was completely quiet, except for one word that rang out.

_**”No.”** _

_***Bert***_

”Are you sure?”

”Yes, completely.”

”But how, I mean what would make them?”

”Mass hallucinations.”

”What?”

”They literally did not know that they were fighting and killing each other. Many of the officers had the blood and skin of another under their fingernails. When we did the exam on Detective Way, the semen samples came back as several of the officers now deceased.”

”So wait, he was brutally assaulted and raped by his own men.”

”I do not think he knew this and I honestly believe the officers did not know it either. The extent of the hallucination was so great that only those who knew it was happening would not be affected.”

”Like Grell.”

”Yes, the tattoo on his back was created with such an intricate pattern that the person looking at it would be immediately brought under it's spell.”

”So magic?”

”Not quite, but more a trick of the mind. If you believe in it, it is as good as real.”

”Sargent! There’s been a break in at the church on the academy grounds!”

”What, when?”

”It was just reported by one of the grounds keepers. He heard screaming from inside like someone was being murdered.”

”Gather up what’s left of the men, we are going to do a run on it! I believe Grell is involved which means we should consider him armed and dangerous. Shoot to kill.”

_***Frank***_

He was trapped. Lost in his own mind. Pushed there by what Grell did to him. It was safe and secure, but he missed Gerard. He wanted to see him again, to listen to him talk, to hold him, to touch him and feel his touch once more. He missed it so much. Gerard was tender and loving. He gave up so much for Frank and he wished he could pay him back. Frank blocked out everything on the outside. It ran in a part of his mind like a movie. He could see what was out there, but did not react. Could not, would not react. He knew he was being used again. The outer shell of himself being filled with hate and contempt, but inside here was safe and warm. He could not feel the demon anymore. It had disappeared after the attack. Frank wondered if it was there at all. He watched as his body moved to the ministrations of others. He saw Grell and the gun pointed at his eye. He did not care, he just inwardly sighed.

~~”No Grell, please stop!”~~

Frank saw Gerard talking, but his voice was far away and his image cloudy. He watched Grell walk up to him and backhand him with the gun. He saw Gerard bleeding and something stirred inside him. Emotion he had not felt in weeks it seemed. He saw Grell yelling at Gerard and Gerard looking at Frank. His gaze seemed to pierce through, and Frank could feel the longing, concern, and sacrifice in it.

~~”Shut the fuck up! I have had enough of you! Always worrying about someone else and never yourself! Your self sacrifice makes me sick! What good did it do you huh? I still fucked your little boy toy and nothing you did mattered! You are a worthless wretch who is weak and the world would be better off without you.”~~

’Better off without you.’ ‘Better off without Gerard.’ Frank felt the stirring grow, it grew like a warm seed in the pit of his stomach. It grew from anger and the pain that Grell caused him. It grew from being used by the men, it grew from Gerard getting hurt to protect him, and finally, finally it grew from Horoni. The tattoo artist that started it all by using him as a canvas for his art. All this processed as the sensation grew. Frank began to growl. His eyes turned red and a low rumbled voice filled with malice he spoke outside his sanctuary for the first time since everything happened.

_**”No.”** _

Frank stood up slowly. He was seething with rage and contempt for this boy, this piece of shit that was hurting Gerard, _his_ Gerard. The men around him took orders from the boy and tried to subdue him. He crushed them all. Throwing body parts left and right as he ripped arms out of sockets. When the fishermen landed, they turned into ordinary thugs. One fisherman turned out to be a Brother of the church. Frank did not kill this one. He slowly advanced on Grell taking out everyone in his sight. He left Father Saporta alone. Grell fell back screaming trying to get away till he was backed against the door of the church. Frank stepped forward and reached out with his hands, not claws, and gripped his face. He lifted up Grell and threw him back into the church on the runner. Grell landed hard and he heard a snap as his wrist broke on impact. Frank stalked up to him and leered. In a voice his own and also not, he spoke.

_**”Hey little boy, want to have some fun?”** _

_***Gerard***_

Gerard watched as Frank manhandled Grell with the strength of a fully developed man. He managed to wiggle out of the ropes now and looked at the carnage around him. He brushed himself off and picked up his gun. He walked over to the two and stopped in front of Grell. Grell was on his knees facing forward with Frank fucking into him hard with a cock that could not have been his. Frank was embodying the demon or the demon was Frank. Gerard did not care either way. No matter what he just saw Frank. He picked the gun up from his side and looked at it.

”Please, you have to help me, it’s your job!”

”It _was_ my job Grell.”

Gerard knew his voice was too calm for the situation, but he did not care.

”I turned my badge in before I went after you. Now I am going to watch as the demon does to you what you did to Frank.”

”But there is no demon! It’s an illusion!”

_**”Does this feel like a fucking illusion to you!?”** _

Frank fucked harder into Grell and he cried out. He brought his hand around and shoved two fingers inside next to his cock and Grell screamed.

”Please, no more, I can’t take anymore!”

”Aww well, you didn’t seem to care when Frank was crying for you to stop when you were raping him. Nor did it matter that you were killing my…our baby when you ordered me to be fucked harder and deeper with the staff.”

”*sob* I thought you were lying to get me to stop!”

”No, there was no lie, but losing my baby made me realize that life is precious…except when it comes to pieces of shit like you.”

Grell looked up at him and saw the coldness that Gerard was radiating towards him. As Frank worked more fingers inside of him, he pushed on his prostate and Grell could not help but push back. Gerard leered at him.

”Enjoying it huh? Like the feeling of being filled up like that? Hey Frankie, give him more.”

”What!? No no no no NO!”

Frank shoved his whole hand inside and Grell screamed and a stream of piss shot out of his cock and hit Gerard’s shoes. Gerard laughed as Grell was humiliated in front of him. This seem to spurn Frank on more and he removed his hand from inside Grell and shoved two fingers from it in Grell’s mouth. Grell was full and unable to speak and Gerard walked back up to him and pushed the barrel in along with Frank’s fingers. Frank’s eyes were still glazed over, but with a fierce red color now. Gerard started to move the gun in and out of Grell’s mouth fucking him with it. Frank removed his fingers and wrapped his hand around Grell’s cock. Grell had tears streaming down his cheek as Frank increased the pace and Grell’s cock surprisingly reacted.

”Now Grell, since I am not as heartless as you, I am going to let you cum one last time before I blow your brains out. Just imagine it, cumming and going at the same time. The anticipation of waiting for that moment of arrival and knowing it will be your last. Can you feel it? Can you stand it growing and curling inside of you wanting release? I am hard just thinking about it.”

Used his other hand to pull out his own cock and started to jerk it off. He knew that Grell was waiting for him to force it into his mouth, but Gerard was not going to do that. Instead he held his gaze with Frank and Frank fucked Grell faster and faster. He could see it in Frank’s eyes that he was getting close. He wanted to cum with him. Frank growled as if he could read Gerard’s thoughts and his body stiffened. He pulled on Grell’s cock a few more times as Gerard did to his own. All three cried out at the same time and came together as Gerard pulled the trigger.

_***Bert***_

The boy was a mess, but alive. Sargent McCracken watched as Grell was brought out on a stretcher and loaded into the ambulance. He was on his way to the hospital inside the prison. His eyes were vacant and he kept mumbling to himself. He was broken. Another officer was helping one of the Brothers of the church into another ambulance. Father Saporta was answering questions to still another officer. Gerard was gone. His gun was found on the alter. All six bullets accounted for next to it. Frank was gone too. The Sargent took in the carnage of the room and the bodies. He knew that Gerard did not do any of this, he kept his promise. He also knew he would not see Gerard again nor Frank. He smiled, maybe the two of them would finally find peace together.

_***Epilogue***_

”Please Frankie harder!”

Frank growled and turned Gerard over so that they were face to face. He pulled him up into his lap as he obeyed Gerard’s wish and he and the demon that lived inside of him fucked him harder.

”Oh fuck Frankie, that feels so good.”

Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Frank still could not speak on his own without the demon, but Gerard did not mind. He knew who Frank was and what was truly in his heart. That was all Gerard needed to know.

_**”Gee, close, I’m gonna…”** _

Frank wrapped a hand around Gerard’s cock and moved in time with his thrusts so that Gerard would catch up to him.

”Oh Frankie, please, want to cum with you, love you so much.”

_**”I love you too Gee.”** _

At that point they both cried out and came together. It pulsed in Gerard and although he knew that there would never be another life created by them, they had all of their existence to create a life for themselves. They collapsed in each others arms and kissed long and languid. They looked into each others eyes and found the peace and forgiveness that they were looking for all their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Trixgrl***  
> I can't believe this one is done. It was a toughie. Plenty of scenes I had to tell Momiji I needed to be able to take a big swallow and just breath. The way it ended up with all the pieces falling together came out wonderfully. Like I have said before, I'm a total sucker for ink, and thinking about irezumi/horimono during this fic just made it all the more enjoyable. I really hoped everyone liked it as much as I did. Thank you for reading and thank you Momiji and Airashii for being fantastic cohorts.  
> Muah

**Author's Note:**

>  _***Trixgrl***_  
>  Man oh man I didn't think I'd be seeing this one for a while. But here it's! Buckle up cause its going to be wild ride. Many thanks to _***MrsGeeWay92***_ for urging this one out. As I love ink, mine own especially, this one is very special indeed.  
>  Muah


End file.
